A Ball of Hot air to Handle sequel
by Hopeisgrand
Summary: This the sequel to the fun rising, gorcious and intresting amusing story of laught fun and exciting ride
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't too far off from snow mountain crash and eddie were sure of it, they wanted something inflatable something incredible and loveable to squeeze with. ''Crash if I don't find something to amuse myshelf with I think I'm going to explored!'' Eddie said tearing his little hairs out of his hair.

''Patience my brother all in good time'' Crash said putting his finger to his chin and rubbing it with consideration

''Why does everything in life have to be so hard!'' moaned eddie, ''we hadn't had this much fun since we'll been to rescue sid!''

''I agree eddie, Sid was pretty dumb to go along with the idea of adopting dinosaur eggs!''

eddie admitted nodding his head

''Yeah and we had to risk our necks to save him, the silly sloth'' crash shook his head at the thought of it all. He tapped his feet and walked around considering and poundering his head and his rattle thoughts to himshelf. ''If only there was a way to fill sid with hot air again as we did before when he was turned into a ball of hot air!'' eddie said as he looked in the pond at his face. He admitted rolling sid was a joy, a skill, and an experiance worth remembering.

''Why did elle have to ruin our fun when we showed her sid, she could have just been fair to us and said we can keep him the way he is, beside peaches was dissapointed as well'' eddie said looking down and tutting to himshelf.

''Patience my brother we'll have our time and our fun brought back to us'' crash told his impatient brother putting his finger to his lip.

Crash loved his brother dearly but there were times that his younger brother needed reassurance and hope restored to him as soon as a plan was concocked. His younger brother means the world to him and if anything were to happen to him, he would sure would have to do something drastic.

But what? Crash didn't have time to think this further as he was expecting to come up with a soluction to find an inflation worth considering.

What would it be, how would he go about doing it?

wait and see as you will find out...


	2. Chapter 2

Elle and Manny were walking down the snow valley with their daughter peaches who was growing up very fast. Then appeared the two possiems when they scurryed across the snow to talk to their sister and brother in law.

''Hey manny, elle, we were wondering, how would you feel if we took a little walk from ourshelfs from our home for a while to clear our heads?''

Manny and elle looked at eah other though surprized glances, this wasn't like crash and eddie who needed to take time out? they were always up to some mischeif to whatever they were ready to cause harvic.

''Crash, eddie this isn't like you two to take time out?'' elle told them in surprize, she bent down and told them what she thought. ''You two have never steered away from us beore because your so bright and cheerful all the time, what is it that you would like to share with us?'' she asked them sweetly.

Crash and eddie looked at each other, they loved elle so much, but they couldn't bear the real truth sometimes, because it would hurt her so much.

'Listen elle, we'll just growing up, you know when you have to take time out for yourshelf just to be alone sometimes'' crash told her shugging his shoulders and looking at his feet.

Elle looked at crash, he and eddie have been growing up very fast indeed since the rescue of sid, she could see them blosseming into young gentlemen already.

She was very proud of them, but sometimes they act so childish and very foolish, why did they make things difficult for her family sometimes?

she knew she always get the answers from them but this was the first time she had to be surprized from them sometimes. Elle looked at them and said, ''all very well, but you two take care okay?''

''we will'' crash and eddie cried as they went off into the snow. Elle smiled they were just like children sometimes,but she loved them anyway.

she glanced at manny and said ''Come on manfied, let's go before thouse two have a change of hearts'' she said as she and her mate took their daughter and walked off.

Elsewhere crash and eddie were walking side by side looking at eah other in a serious, thoughtful way.

''I wish we could turn back time eddie, it's not fair life's so not fair'' he pouted as he huffed and puffed.

Crash put a steady hand on his shoulder and said '' I know bro, but we got to be strong, there's no use pouting about something we can't do is there?'' he asked eddie as he looked at his older brother and nodded. ''Yeah your right''

''But what are we going to do about Sid?'' he asked crash as they reached some pebbles and sat down and put their paws over their chin.

''The thing is eddie how are we going to do it, by convencing sid?'' crash asked him in a cross and serious manner.

''I don't know elle will never let us have any fun with sid anymore,'' eddie groaned as he remembered elle's cross face, who just wouldn't let the possiums, getaway with dangerous game that they almost got away with, espcailly since elle was strict about putting poor sid though unnessary tortune.

What would they suppose to do?

Crash walked to and throu as he tried to think of a plan, looking at his feet prints in the snow and making conclusive thought as he struggle to come up with a spectaculaer plan.

''Suddenly, he stopped, clicked his paws and jumped in the air and said ''I'll got it! who says we need to fill sid with hot air and gas, when we could make him have and eating contest,of course it means you will have to be of willing asisstance to get fat as well eddie'' he grinned convenicly of eddie, his brother.

''Oh no, there's no way I'm gonna be a kris kringle on your turf no way'' eddie put his arms forward and swung them in front of his brother who had an evil grin on his face.

''But you play the part so well, bro besides, no one could play a part more then you can'' crash admitted innocently to his brother once his grin turned down.

But how are we gonna stuff sid with full of food, he's have to be an idiot to make himshelf plump'' eddie told his brother in his ear.

Crash whispered something in his ear, and the two grin, this was going to be delicious more then the last one:)


	3. Chapter 3

Crash and eddie ran towards sid who was out for a morining stroll when he caught eye of the two possims, remembering what had happen before hand he refuse to help them with their latest plan.

''Oh no, I know what you guys are thinking, Iam not falling for that again'' he told them waving his paws at them. Your not getting me into a puff ball again!''

''No said we'll not going to'' crash told him gently putting his paws up to sid,

''your our friend, we wouldn't dream of doing something what we thought wasn't right'' he told him gently.

''Whoah, that's a relief'' said sid whiping his brow.

''What we want to do sid is have a eating contest, see how quickly we can stuff ourshelfs with fruit and berrys with''

''Oh will that's and entirely differen't matter to discuss then, I love eating fruit and vegtables with animals I Consider friends with''. Sid said rubbing his tummy, ''As a matter of act I'm feeling hungry now, why don't we start the contest now?'' he suggested to the possims who nodded furiously at the sloth who was eager to get started.

''Great Sid, we'll get started we gather the berries and fruit, while you get the rock dishs ready okey?''

''okey'' sid answered with a huge smile on his face.

As the two possims scurried off, the grin to themshelfs as they hurried into the forest to get some berrys for the ''contest'' 'wow, sid really fall for that one hey crash?''

''you bet eddie, i can't wait till we have our stuff sloth availble'' crash giggled back to his bro,

I can't wait to start the contest, it's gonna be a blast!'' chuckled crash as they climbed into the trees and gathered the berries.

to be continued...


End file.
